


Lost in This

by Iki_teru



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_teru/pseuds/Iki_teru
Summary: The Four times Aqua thinks she may have found her soulmate (and the one time she does)





	Lost in This

**Author's Note:**

> Filled request for discord server: Ven/Aqua, soulmates. 
> 
> Thanks as always to mine beta, @rainingsomewhere

Aqua remembers the soulmate stories from when she was young, told at her bedside as she drifted off to sleep. There’d been darker legends (more like warnings) telling of jealous lovers who plucked out their partner’s eyes to keep them from learning that they weren’t soulmates, but she’d preferred the happier tales meant to give her hope for the future─soulmates who would meet across a battlefield and bring an end to wars with their love for one another. Always, though, soulmates would change each other's lives. 

She had always dreamed of finding her soulmate, although her mother warned her how very rare it was to find the one person meant for you between all the worlds. Still, the stories had continued until Aqua was plucked away by Master Eraqus to begin training.

When she had met Terra, she’d hoped that this would be it─but in all the stories told of soulmates meeting, the world would come into sharper focus. Colors would become brighter, tastes sweeter.

They’d been thirteen when they first met. Aqua had given him a bruised kneecap and he’d returned the favor with a busted lip. They were fast friends after that and nothing more.

(She’d met Cinderella and thought… but then she saw the way the other girl looked at the prince and while there certainly had been a soulmate to be found, it hadn’t been hers.)

There’d been priorities. Duties. Vanitas happened (and the swooping sensation in her belly had only been fear and not destiny at all.) Braig and his slick words and horrible implications (she would have rather died than it be him. There was never a question about that.)

Master Xehanort had turned. She couldn’t save everyone she loved. Ven slept. She made promises to empty halls, determined to set things right.

She fell

So far away

Time slipped through her fingers

Darkness consumed her

Then a light

Sora

Aqua came back, fresh air in her lungs and one name thundering through her heart  _ VenVenVenVenVen _ . She had made him wait for  _ so long _ . 

But then he still couldn’t wake up (perhaps a kiss… but no, this wasn’t that type of story; she knew better than that.)

Vanitas arrived before she could investigate further. She wanted to end him quickly, wanted this over with. Wanted to know Ven was safe from this psychopath but

She had been in the darkness for too long. She went down and while the mind was willing, the body was weak.  _ It can’t end like this _ .

Crystal shattered. Someone called her name, ringing out like a bell, clear and pure.

Vanitas did what he did best: ran.

Ventus helped her up and their eyes met and  _ oh _ finally the worlds shifted into place and everything was brighter and louder and  _ more _ .

When Ventus had come into their lives, small and broken and unable to meet anyone’s gaze for days, they hadn’t known that he was incomplete. She’d been so sure that the stirring in her heart was just affection and love for another friend.

She hadn’t known.

There was no time to take in this change, this  _ miracle _ . There was still so much to do, so many friends to be saved, so many duties to be dealt with before they could sit down and just be them.

After

After it was all said and done, after they’d made their memorial to their master and said goodbye to Sora and settled back into the lives they’d been pulled from, only then do they find the time.

Ventus finds Aqua beyond the overlook with only the stars for light. She’s watching the sky with new eyes, a particularly fond smile tossed his way as he sits beside her.

“I think,” Aqua begins, “that we have a lot to discuss. You and I.”

Ven reaches out without looking and finds her hand. He laces their fingers together. “Yeah,” he agrees. “No rush, now that we know what we know.”

They watch the stars together, hearts beating in time with one another, silent and sure in their bond.


End file.
